Santa condena
by Domina Mortem
Summary: "Dichoso el hombre que no sigue el consejo de los malvados, ni se detiene en la senda de los pecadores ni cultiva la amistad de los blasfemos." Salmos 1:1 [Abril: Año de la abundancia]


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Uso a los personajes de la caricatura porque soy libre de hacer con ellos lo que quiera siempre y cuando no saque algún beneficio económico al respecto. En resumen, escribo por gusto y me leen gratis._

_**ADVERTENCIAS**__: One-shot. Sin editar demasiado porque tengo doctorado en procastinar con especialización en escribir fics bajo presión (?), así que disculpen los errores que puedan encontrar. Tragedia, temas delicados (violación, crítica a algunos representantes de la iglesia). _

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Santa Inquisición.

* * *

.

**Santa condena**

.

* * *

_Dichoso el hombre__  
__que no sigue el consejo de los malvados,__  
__ni se detiene en la senda de los pecadores__  
__ni cultiva la amistad de los blasfemos._

_Salmos 1:1_

* * *

Hoy estamos de fiesta, mi niña. La dicha ha envuelto cada fibra de mi ser al verte tan hermosa a unos cuantos metros cerca de mí, pues eres tú quien ha decidido _esto_ y colmado así de gozo interno mi semblante que a simple vista es de una severidad impenetrable. Tú y yo sabemos que mi expresión se debe a que, de nuevo, hemos obtenido lo que cada uno de nosotros merecemos. Dios nos da lo justo, lo que nos manda y debemos aceptar para que los buenos vivamos sin la inmundicia del pecado rodeándonos y contaminándonos como la peor de las plagas.

Hoy te aprecias tan encantadora, cariño mío. Observo tu esbelta figura deleitándome con cada curva de mujer que en tu cuerpo se forma. Apenas hace unos ayeres eras sólo una pequeña niña judía, perdida en un dogma falso y mezquino, pero salvada al poco tiempo con el bautizo que hizo posible la promesa de conocerte como una futura novia, prometida y devota tanto a un futuro marido como a la fe católica. Esa eras tú, mi Blossom, mi pequeño cordero blanco que se unía al rebaño del Señor, aceptando su luz en tu alma para ofrecerle a cambio tu completa fidelidad…

Pero en realidad sólo fuiste una dulce niña enamorada, conversa únicamente para estar con el hombre creyente que amabas… que aún amas. Oh, ingenua mujer, en qué te has metido al creer que eso sería suficiente para ser feliz, para _mantenerme_ feliz. Oh, traidora muchacha, miro la obra que ayudé a construir para memorizar cada silueta que mis ojos entretenidos agradecen. Oh, falsa cristiana, mira lo que me has obligado a hacerte…

Luces esplendida… aunque ahora apestes a carne calcinada por las mismas llamas que no dejan de abrazarte con fuerte ímpetu. Las estudio con admiración y comienzo a dejarme llevar si acaso por el sano desliz que me trae la envidia, ya que deseo ser yo quien rodee tus hombros desnudos y se funda en tu piel de frío mármol, ahora ennegrecida como carbón.

Me relamo los labios, encantado por la imagen de tus pechos besados por las traviesas brasas. Ah, mi infame apostata, mi objeto de lujuria y por ende, mi tentación secreta, hoy estamos celebrando el día de tu verdadera purificación. Hoy, por fin descanso del pecado al que me estabas induciendo y me deshago una vez más de la suciedad que tu sangre naturalmente porta. Como un moro predicando herejías, derramando sangre de nuestros hermanos, como un blasfemo alejado del sendero de la correcta rectitud… tú así, una maldita judía, pensó que el Santo Oficio no la castigaría por sus terribles ofensas.

Analizo una vez más tu mirada, esos orbes rosas que no los pudo haber hecho el Todopoderoso por lo peligrosos que son. Tu cabellera pelirroja debió haberme advertido algo también, pero al final de cuentas solo fui un hombre mortal más que no se escapa del error al que estamos destinados. Observas a la lejanía, perdida luego de que yo la siga para dar con el objetivo de tu visión. Basta con girar mi cabeza para dar con él, y ahí lo descubro, porque vuelvo a perder la compostura pero tus gritos que no enmudecen nuevamente me devuelven a mi lugar de calma. Por poco pierdo la paciencia al saber que aún lo ves a él y no a mí, que le cuestionas con los ojos el motivo de tu final aun sabiendo que soy yo quien lo convenció de que te entregara al tribunal.

Él se encuentra gélido. Pobre muchacho, por dentro lo carcome el peso de la culpa como a ti, querida, lo hace el fuego de la hoguera. Pero él no desvía los ojos verdes de la tortura por la cual está pasando la mujer que quiso. No. Nunca se lo permitiría, pues en el fondo lo hace para sufrir con el recuerdo de su amada ardiendo hasta las cenizas por causa de su ciega obediencia al Señor y a mí, su representante en la tierra.

—¿Hice lo correcto, padre?—Entonces le sonrío, con toda la comprensión de la que soy capaz y posó mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

—Te conquistó con engaños, hijo mío. Actuaste con prudencia y por eso Dios será benevolente contigo. Ahora el Señor es quien la juzgará.

Y con ello asiente sin dedicarme su atención en ningún momento. Parecía perderse como yo lo hacía en aquella enorme fogata. Pobre, pobre niñato de melena azabache y rebelde que dejaba atrás su carácter jovial. Ya comenzaba a odiarse a sí mismo por traicionar a la que fue su prometida. ¿Pero cómo podía si no estuvo en él querer condenarla a la muerte? Se atribuía más de lo que en realidad había hecho. El joven Butch, hijo de un humilde carpintero, no había sido más que un iluso al amar a una mujer con herencia maldita y ser un ingrato con temor a Dios. Fiel siervo como lo era su familia, no hizo falta que interviniera demasiado para convencerle de que su futura esposa era una mentirosa y secretamente practicaba su antigua religión… aun cuando no fuera así, precisamente.

Tontos son los jóvenes que en su bendita ignorancia creen sin dudar al hombre que lidere una de las iglesias que siguen la doctrina más poderosa de toda Europa. Más era su amor a nuestro Creador que a la chica ardiendo sin descanso. Por eso, Butch no era malvado ni mucho menos consciente de que su cooperación con el sacerdote a quien le tenía mucha confianza era en realidad el producto de un capricho al que, sin haberlo querido, tuve cuando conocí a la mujer pelirroja.

Peor que una bruja, ella predicaba con equivocación una creencia falsa. Mas cuando la bauticé, convencido de que así yo podría acercarme a ella… descubrí que su corazón no lo daba a Dios sino a un hombre mortal, uno, que apenas comenzaba a vivir como ella en este mundo infestado de crueles y cobardes, de asesinos y ladrones, de corruptos y sodomitas. De porquería, quienes ya tenían un lugar en los infiernos si no se arrepentían al final de sus miserables vidas.

Ah, cuanta crisis me provocaste, mi adorada Blossom. Yo, un hombre al servicio de Dios volviendo a romper sus votos por una chiquilla de dieciséis años. Yo, un portavoz de una divinidad suprema cayendo de nuevo ante los peligrosos muslos de una mujer, pero en esta ocasión lo fue con una asquerosa judía que tontamente adoptaba la cristiandad.

Blossom, mi Blossom. Solo por tu estirpe me hiciste arrepentirme de poseerte cuando supe que ibas a casarte con ese niño que como tú, no llegaba ni a los veinte. Y ahora tus alaridos perforan mis oídos trasportándome a mi añorado recuerdo en el que también ahogas tus gritos por saberte ultrajada. Oh, mi niña malagradecida… Mi intención fue ayudarte a recibir la gracia divina a través de mis caricias, pero como una zorra hereje me rechazaste. Siempre lo hiciste sin saber que eso fue dar la espalda a tu supuesta nueva fe.

Impura dueña de mis insanos instintos a los que no puedo renunciar por doncellas como tú. ¿Disfrutaste acaso restregarme a la cara que tus nupcias se arreglarían en unas pocas semanas? No te imaginas el odio que me hiciste sentir al descubrir que siempre guardaste tu virginidad por ese hombre al que amaste desde pequeña. ¿Dónde quedaba yo, tu guía que genuinamente deseaba enseñarte el amor del único y verdadero Dios? ¿¡Cómo pudiste pagarme de tal forma sin tomar en cuenta que yo te anhelaba como un infeliz?!

Entonces te seguí esa misma noche. A mi memoria viene tu incertidumbre en tus facciones femeninas que resaltaban gracias a tu larga cabellera pelirroja, justo cuando me viste detrás de ti. Te volteaste sin sospechar mis negras intenciones pero ya comenzabas a tenerme miedo, natural desconfianza. Luego te sonreí, una leve curvatura en mis labios acompañada de una cálida mirada para cambiar en vano tu postura, pues siempre me había funcionado con todos los feligreses para que me respetaran y estimaran. Mas tú ya me habías desenmascarado, o eso me decías, porque yo no era más que otra de tus víctimas en ese instante.

Me encaraste cuan mocosa majadera, misma que pensó estúpidamente que aquello podría intimidarme para que te dejara en paz. Pero la lujuria que en mí depositaste esa noche no pudo salvarte. Nada ni nadie lo hizo. Después fue tarde cuando te obligué a darme la espalda y te forcé a inclinarte sobre una mesa vieja y abandonada de aquel callejón oscuro y deshabitado. Estuve poseído por el demonio, el mismo que tú invocaste con tu belleza maligna y me llevó a desgarrar tus faldas para tocar esa sugestiva entrada, esa naciente, donde culminaba el camino de unas firmes posaderas y la cual me invitaba a lamer con perverso apetito.

Allí, donde nadie supo ni miró nuestro pecado, allí en la oscuridad para que la luz no pudiese reprenderme por nuestros actos, consumé la fantasía de probar la entrepierna que tanto me prohibías. Con llanto me cuestionabas los motivos, "¿por qué?" fue lo único que podías proferir incluso después de que sentiste mi intrusión. Por qué, fue lo mismo que me pregunté luego de haberme saciado con tu apretada cavidad y soltar en ti mi esencia. ¿Acaso fuiste capaz de borrar luego mis palabras dichas en susurro sobre uno de tus oídos? Porque yo no pude reconocerme al escucharme en ese estado de frenesí.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que conocía la excitación de poseer el cuerpo de una mujer. Si bien, mi pequeña, no habías sido la primera ni mucho menos creía que fueses la última, si lograste ser la primera en provocarme más emociones que me causaron problemas. Por eso tenía que deshacerme de ti, mi querida. Por eso debías morir.

Me lo hiciste tan fácil cuando cancelaste tu boda y desconcertaste al muchacho que con añoranza esperaba desposarte. Por rencor al sentirse desplazado, rechazado, es que no tuve problemas para ponerlo en tu contra cuando lo hice acusarte de apostasía meses más tarde. No era de extrañarse… no cuando se enteró de que habías yacido con otro hombre cuan vil ramera y aun así acudiste a una bruja de las afueras para que te diera una pócima y pudieras expulsar al hijo que yo te obsequié.

Linda desagradecida… bella pecadora, perversa e ingrata.

Nadie te creyó cuando te alteraste y decidiste romper el silencio acusándome en tu auto de fe. Loca te habían llamado y todos pedían tu castigo. Volviste a callar sabiendo que tú misma te habías condenado al irte en mi contra, quien también trabajaba para la Inquisición que te procesaba.

Blossom, mi triste Blossom, a pesar de ser yo el principal hombre que te provocó dolor… ¿sigues lamentándote viendo al equivocado? Mírame a mí, cariño… sólo a mí.

Pero es inútil. Siempre estuvo él, siempre fue Butch.

—Padre Boomer—me vuelve a llamar el susodicho, el miserable que me evitó tener tu entera devoción y control total sobre ti. El chico que sigue queriéndome por ser el pastor en el que tiene fe porque lo ayudará a superarte aunque yo en mi lugar sea incapaz de hacerlo. Él, quien tampoco deja de mirarte como tú lo haces, Blossom—, ¿soy de verdad alguien digno para Dios? ¿Yo, un despechado que entregó a la mujer que más amó en el mundo al Santo Oficio por sentirse traicionado?, ¿merezco por eso el perdón de nuestro padre en los cielos aun cuando le di a ella un pase directo al infierno?

Vuelvo a sonreír, satisfecho.

—Sólo nos queda rezar por ella. Te sentirás en paz cuando la dejes marchar y permitas que la divina providencia haga lo suyo. El señor es sabio.

Su silencio vuelve a permitir que apreciemos lo último que queda de los restos de la judía. Apenas un leve recorrido seco de lágrimas adornó su cara cuando ambos dejamos de escuchar los chillidos de congoja. El humo negro y apestoso se coló por mis fosas nasales, pero lo único que yo podía pensar era en lo liberado que me sentía luego de verla morir. Así hago la señal de la cruz y alzo mi cabeza hacía las nubes que cubren el sol para repetirme mentalmente lo de siempre, cada vez que una de ellas se atreve a engatusarme y cada que me veo obligado a hacerles daño por su falta…

"Perdóname, Señor, por alejarme, yo tu descarriado hijo, del camino del bien. Pero ella ha sido purificada con el fuego de tu justo castigo y con ello se ha ido mi mal obrar. Me arrepiento de caer ante los vicios, pero solo soy un simple humano que necesita de tu guía nuevamente. Ayúdame a regresar, mi gran padre. Ayúdame a acabar con las tentaciones también."

Luego bajo los ojos azules con los que fui bendecido y me detengo en tus restos. Entonces recompongo mi derecha postura para abandonar la plaza y dejar atrás a ese sujeto que presumía de su afecto hacia ti.

Ah, mi niña… pudiste haberme amado mejor a mí, pero siempre seguirás el sendero incorrecto.

Que Dios se apiade de tu alma… mi amor.

Y que Dios se apiade de la mía.

Amén.

.

.

.

* * *

_Grata noche oscura, mis lectores aberrantes de los infiernos. Hoy por fin termino lo que desde a principios del mes he estado ideando. En esta ocasión vuelvo con un one-shot de índole trágica. Je. Ya le tenía ganas a la temática y pues aproveché en este mes de abril. _

_Igual, antes de irme, quisiera aclarar algunas cosas. Primero, debo admitir que es cosa usual que todos pensemos en brujas cuando escuchamos, vemos o leemos algo relacionado con hogueras o con la Santa Inquisición. Que dicha organización se encargaba de enjuiciar a muchas y que popularmente se cree que era el hobbie predilecto de los involucrados (?), pero déjenme contarles que eso es parte de exageraciones. Al menos con la Santa Inquisición española, los procesados no siempre tenían que ver con actos de hechicería o pactos con el Diablo. Como dato histórico, eran más los judíos los despreciados, en especial cuando éstos se pasaban al bando del catolicismo pero luego los descubrían practicando su antigua fe y la mezclaban con la actual. A ellos se les llamaba apostatas porque daban entrada a las falsas religiones (o lo que la iglesia considera como falso, claro), que distorsionaban la información para los que fuesen sus seguidores. _

_En este caso quise intentar que Blossom fuese una, o al menos se le acusara de tal. La verdad es que ella siempre fue inocente, jamás profesó mal su nueva religión pero fue cosa de Boomer sacerdote hacerla quedar mal. Ahora, Butch fue solo un peón que le sirvió al rubio para poder fregarse a esta tipa, lol._

_No lo sé, simplemente quise hacer de Boomer un mayor hijo de puta, ya le tocaba en mis universos alternativos. Porque sí, el ha violado más de una vez y a muchas chicas como lo dije en el fic. Aparte de aprovecharse de ellas, las condena si éstas abortan. Como verán es un desgraciado. Ciertamente me he inspirado en la figura de Frollo de "El jorobado de Notre Dame", pues es un villano muy complejo. También de una película cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero que tocaba este abuso de poder en hombres que portan un cargo eclesiástico y defraudan los principios que promulgan. Hablamos de la corrupción en la iglesia y que, por esta razón, la gente suele condenar a la religión en general. Es un tema serio y esta vez quise traerlo desde el punto de vista de Boomer. Él se ve como el mártir justificándose y culpando así a la verdadera víctima. Un asco, pero acepto que me entretuve haciéndolo así._

_En fin, yo me marcho. Espero les haya gustado, comenten que piensan sobre esto y ya nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo mes. Recuerden pasarse a las historias de los demás que participan en la actividad "El año de la abundancia", dejen su apoyo en comentarios para que podamos seguir manteniendo activo este lugar. Porque un fandom decente lo es cuando hay una comunidad interesada en cooperar para tenerlo vivo. _

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**P.D. Boomer aquí tiene 36 años, no es tan viejo para nuestros estándares e incluso aparenta menos edad (en mi imaginario luce como un hombre que entra apenas a sus treintas y no se nota que está próximo a su cuarta década, lol. A consecuencia, es bien parecido y por ello le es fácil engañar a las muchachas. Como se ve buena gente, no piensan mal de él), pero en el siglo XV (fecha en la que se ubica este fanfic) es una edad considerable para verlo como un viejo (?). Además le lleva 20 años a Bloss y le dobla la edad a Butch, es una diferencia notable. Siento que tenía que aclararlo. xD**_

_**P.D. 2 Hoy en la madrugada o mañana subiré un boceto rápido de Butch y Boomer en este UA. Los dibujé a inicios del mes porque la idea ya la tenía rondando en mi mente.**_

_**P.D. 3 La portada también la he dibujado yo. Ese ya lo encuentran en mi página de Facebook.**_

_**Mortem**_


End file.
